Why Me
by epicsilverkitty
Summary: I just wondered what would happen if Hans came back. Chapter Story.
1. Why Me

Why Me Chapter One

* * *

ELSA POV : It's cool outside. There's children playing by the water. I'm inside planning Anna's, my sister, birthday. She's turning 16 so she's out with Kristoff on their birthday date. They do this every year. Kristoff's party was ok, but me the queen is going to make this year awesome. I hurt Anna too much to make up for her, but at least I can still let her have a big SWEET 16. Its going to be awesome.

* * *

On the other side of the kingdom Hans has jump off of his ship and swam back to Arindell. He has came back for revenge.

* * *

HANS POV : Finally I made it back. Ew, still smells like reindeer. Now to find Anna. Elsa won't find out. Chuckling and walking away, a pure white kitten was following scared and alone. He smelled like tuna that drew the kitten away. He had a big rain coat and a shaved head. 'Wow', Hans exclaimed. 'I really look different. Anna won't remember, I mean it was 3 months ago. She with her little head can't possibly remember.'

* * *

With Anna and Kristoff

Kristoff is covering her eyes. He took her to a fancy, expensive restaurant. He seems happy.

ANNA POV : "Wow Kristoff, you're going to spoil me huh?" "Duh, anything for you, my doll. So for your birthday, what would you like?" In my head I'd love a kitten. "Hmmm, I never thought about it but since you brought it up I really want a kitten. But Elsa won't let me get one. I don't want to disappoint her so I said fine I'll be in my room if you need me and I left. I didn't ask again, but for her 19th I'm going to get her a little pure white kitten. That's the kind I want anyway."

* * *

Back with Elsa

Elsa's planning is going very well. She's tired and wants to take a nap, so she lays down in Anna's room, because there are paper and decors cluttering her bed. She opens the window and lays down. Hans is all most to the castle. He sees Elsa lay down but he thinks its Anna.

* * *

Hans POV : Ah ha easy grab. Dumb little girl, keeping the window open. I'll just have to grab and go. No stopping to grab something else. I smirked and chuckled.

Without being noticed, he crawled up to Anna's window and climbed in. Elsa was laying on the bed fast asleep. Hans, still thinking its Anna. He quickly puts Duck tape over her mouth softly. Realizing that it was not Anna. Gasping, hearing Anna's voice, he tapes her weapons (her hands), and grabs her. Anna walks in, screaming she sees Elsa's face. She woke up by Anna's scream. He jumps out of the window and runs as fast as he can.

* * *

Author's Note: I just wondered what would happen if Hans came back. PS: This is a chapter story!

Proof-read by Silver


	2. The Room

**Why Me 2: The room**

**Anna Elsa Kristoff Hans **

* * *

**Hans was running, Elsa was struggling. She had no power with her hands taped up. He had a hut set up, and it look like he was planning to murder the queen. He layed her down as softly as he could. Elsa tried to talk, but with the duck tape on her mouth Hans couldn't and wouldn't understand her. He wouldn't take off the tape. **

**Elsa POV: I can't understand why he would take me! I mean why would he come back? Was he trying to get Anna! Oh I swear on my cold hands I'll hurt him if he was going to get my little sis. Has he not caused enough problems for her?**

**Just then, a pure white kitten hopped up on the open window of the castle. Anna was sitting on her bed trying to make out who would take the queen, and why he smelled like rotten fish. Kristoff walked in. Anna was still crying. He dropped the tea he was bringing in. He runs up to Anna. The kitten ran under her bed. Worried, Kristoff said, "calm down, calm down, what happened?" He held Anna in his arms. Anna calmed down enough to say what happen. "Elss-Elsa has been k-kidnapped. She's gone!" Crying harder, guards rushed to her side. Screaming and crying. "Find Elsa. Find the queen, a person jumped out of my window with her duck taped. Find her please!"**

**Hans looked out the window, watching the castle and the guards. Just then, Elsa got her mouth a little untapped. "wh-who are you? I request to know now." "Come on babe, you have to remember me. I'm the one that **_**your baby sis thought was in true love with. "Hans**_** said. "Love?" Elsa says under her breath. "HANS, let me go!"**

**The hut was love (large) size, and the windows were draped with curtains with a thousand tiny hearts. The doorknob was heart shaped, and locked from the inside. The bed she layed upon was an oversized waterbed covered in pillows and very soft and fluffy blankets. Overhead was a golden cage, in it two turtle-doves. They were tweeting cheerfully, unknowing the situation happening below them.**

**Elsa POV: In my head: holy icicles, what the ice is he going to-to me? Is he going to kill or pamper me? **

**Hans goes out the door to the commotion. "What happened?" He asked a fellow. "The queen has been kidnaped!" With a surprised look, "the queen." He goes to the front.**

**Anna is weeping. She looks up. "Who might you be and why are you here?" Hans introduces himself as Sr. Flecs. "I was with the, I mean my wife and I heard the queen was missing. I am a retired guard that got injured on the job, but I would love to help you find the queen. Princess Anna." Kissing Anna on the hand. Kristoff was a little jealous and broke up the hand kissing. "Okay, okay we have to find Queen Elsa! Guards!" He called, "FIND THE QUEEN!"**

* * *

**Author's Note: second chapter done, sorry it took awhile. 3rd ch: finding the queen. Please be safe Elsa! **

**Proof-Read by Silver**


End file.
